guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lambs to the Slaughter
Guild? A guild? Skuld 13:07, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Shadow Blades here is supposed to be a group of peeps, but the link in the article takes to the sword type called Shadow Blade. Not sure how to fix that.--Dirigible 21:30, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Script Usage Do you get the quest reward if you just trigger the script with Chan the Dragon's Blood? Take the southern entrance to the Undercity (Wajjun Bazaar) and then find Chan. Trigger his script, so he starts walking with his spawned Am Fah. His way will cross the point, where the Shadow Blades await you with the Obsidian Flame. I tried this today, but already had the Obsidian Flame in my team. Chan killed the Shadow Blades without any losses. So my question is, do the Shadow Blades spawn when you reach the Obsidian Flame or is the script usage with Chan possible? This would shorten this whole quest to a 15 min. run. --Nemren 07:33, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :Unfortunately, no. The blades don't spawn until you meet up with the obsidians. --Foblove 10:08, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Easier to start from Nahpui? Personally, I found it quite difficult keeping even one of those Obsidian Flame assassins alive, through all the fights needed to get to the Shadow Blades. They drop like flies. Imho, it's much easier entering the Undercity from the entrance near Nahpui Quarter, working your way towards the OF assassins. You'll be doing very little killing that you don't need to do anyways, and this will make the trip with the OF assassins much easier.--Dirigible 02:32, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree with this comment, it's how I do this quest and makes things much easier RossMM The bug The comment in the article that the bug occurs when you kill the leader too quickly is incorrect. I did the quest and it occured, which I assumed was because I had killed him too quickly as stated. I then re-started (zoned) and did it all again, but kept my distance whilst he gives his speech. He then turned red but none of the others did, so I waited to see what happened. He started attacking the other members, killing one, and then they all became enemies and I killed them to get the quest reward. RossMM 16:25, 26 June 2006 (BST) Comment moved from article The following comment was originally inserted into the article --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:19, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :Note: I ran into the glitch today (Jul 6, 2006) and waited around for about 10 minutes. All of the sudden the Shadow Blade turned red and I was able to kill them to finish the quest. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.32.154.76 (talk • ) }. Glitch fixed I just did this quest and don't see any of the glitches or problems reported. I arrived, one of the Shadow Blade assassins started talking, he finished talking, and all of them turned red. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 12:29, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :I just did it and it's still bugged. - BeXoR 05:38, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::I lured some Am Fah over that pop out down the stairs from the shrine. We hid in the tunnel west of the area and the Am Fah killed the Shadow Blade Assassins one by one. When there were only two left the remaining ones turned red and we killed them and got the update. - BeXoR 05:45, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Same here, just did this quest last night with a guildie and the glitch still occurs. In order to complete the quest, the Am Fah must be lured into range of the Shadow Blade (but make sure the Obsidian Flames do not enter into the fray, as they must survive until the battle between the Am Fah and Blade ends). It seemed once the two groups began fighting, the Blade turned hostile, but we didn't even need to fight as both groups ended up eliminating each other, and satisfying the requirements of the quest. HanokOdbrook 11:30, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::Just another status report. Did this quest 4 times yesterday (all different characters), and the bug occurred 3 out of the 4 times. Bleh. Thank goodness for the Am Fah! --Zampani 10:56, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::And it's still bugged almost 9 months later.... Ibiris 16:16, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Still bugged ! I did it 3 times, didn't worked 3 times ! 2007/09/23 Its 2009 and its still bugged. I waited 20 minutes, no hostile shadow blades. Tried to pull in others to make Shadowblades turn red but all that did was get those stupid obisidians killed since they won't stay behind with the shadowblades while I'm pulling. 06:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Titlte=Novel of Ronald Dahl Insert formula here The Title of the Quest, Lambs to the Slaughter could refer to a novel, Lamb to The Slaughter, written by Ronald Dahl. I do not see any simililarity between the quest and the novel but someone might find one. :Given some of the obscure references with skills it can't be ruled out, but it's also an expression used in English: http://www.usingenglish.com/reference/idioms/like+lambs+to+the+slaughter.html RossMM 10:47, 3 January 2007 (CST) Even better it could reference to that Slaughter of the Lambs movie with that one guy that eats people. :) -- Shooting Arrows 21:17, January 26, 2007 (EST) :I'm pretty sure you're thinking of Silence of the Lambs, not Slaughter. Now hush, and pass the fava beans! --Zampani 15:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) LOL my bad, i guess i thought slaughter of the lambs made more sense then silence of the lambs. --Shooting Arrows 19:08, February 2nd, 2007 (EST) :Idioms don't come out of nowhere. This one is common Biblical imagery, which predates modern English by a couple thousand years. See, for example, an explanation here: http://www.gracecathedral.org/enrichment/brush_excerpts/brush_20060411.shtml. Quizzical 02:47, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Glitch semi fixed If you get te am-fah to kill enough of them? or atleast a certain one, they will all turn hostile. Had 2 remaining turn hostile , but am-fah just killed them off easily <-- Moved from the Lambs to the Slaughter Notes section. --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:51, 14 May 2007 (CDT) *There is a glitch in the quest where if you kill the Shadow Blade member who begins to talk too quickly, the rest of the Shadow Blades will not go hostile and as such you cannot complete the quest. To avoid this problem, step back (out of the room) after the Shadow Blade Assassin starts his speech and do not enter again until all the Shadow Blades have turned hostile, The Hostile Shadow Blade will began attacking the neutral Shadow Blades, Just wait until he kills 4-6 of his party, then the remaining Shadow Blades will become hostile allowing you to finish the quest. If you accidentally killed the speaker, a way around the problem is to aggro a nearby Am-Fah group, who then will attack the Shadow Blades but will not the Obsidian Flame members. If you can get the Am-Fah to kill the rest of the Shadow Blades you will receive quest completion. *If the aforementioned glitch happens to you, you can simply wait it out until the other Shadow Blade members become hostile automatically. It is unknown as to how long one has to wait for this to happen. *The glitch now seems to extend indefinately, only a single Shadow Blade will ever turn hostile and the quest cannot be completed. *On 10-18-06 the quest appears to be fully functional again. *On 10-21-06 the glitch occurred once again. Confirmed bug on March 14, 2007. Quest apparently not fully functional, yet. *On 10-24-06 If you run in to start the speech, and run out of aggro range to wait, the single hostile assassin will eventually attack and kill the non-hostile assassins. Some of the other assassins will slowly turn hostile. When I went in to finish them off, only three assassins were flagged as hostile. *On 03-22-07 the glitch occurred again with no possible means to complete it, save for restarting it. *On 04-14-07 This quest is still glitched. Attempts to drag the Am-Fah to the Shadow Blades resulted in the Am-Fah attacking and being destrioyed by the Obsidian Flame . *Quite by accident, found a way round the glitch - after the first shadow blade has been killed, just let the rest wander around aimlessly. I started chatting to fellow guild members about the glitch, and after 10 minutes, they all suddenly turned hostile and attacked! voila. job done. You just have to wait 10 minutes. *Just did the quest, no problems, works as expected. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:26, 16 July 2007 (CDT) *Quest failed twice for me tonight. Used the suggested fix above; Let the the one hostile kill all his friends, I was left with only 3 to kill, time consuming but it works. (23/07/07) STILL GLTICHIN This sure sucks!Why dont AN fix the damn quest?!So far I've been doin it a few times and it has been glitched 4 times in a row!Right now im waitin near the group and their leader is killin his fellow Shadow Blades one by one.Its cool coz the last time I had to lure some Am Fah to finish Shadows off :/ :It's because ANet just doesn't give a damn about Cantha any more. If they did, they would've fixed Death Nova with those Kurzick Necros a LOT sooner than they did, and they would've had that stuck warrior glitch repaired under a day after it was introduced --Gimmethegepgun 11:20, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Quest is still broken (29 Aug 2007). Go there, have one guy turn red, and have him smack up the assassins for a few minutes while your party is way back. I got three remaining when the rest switched to red. Kill those, quest completed. Slightly shorter than 10 minutes, I think, but I went away to get some breakfast while waiting... Mirar 02:38, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Quest is still bugged. I killed the main guy and the others had not turned green. I tried to lure some Afflicted, but I had come from another side and really had killed most of the ones that are close. I killed off the Afflicted Huan out of anger. Then I ran back towards the Shadows thinking to lure some Am Fah from another direction, but the Shadow Blades were all red. I killed them and completed the mission. I would advise anyone to wait and or kill other stuff, as it may fix itself under some conditions. --Alphastream 21:30, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Shortest path Fastest and shortest way is from the Local Quarter as it has an exit directly in the Undercity ;) --Birchwooda Treehug 00:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Got the glitch. Ran around and killed stuff for ten minutes. Came back to check and they were all red and I was able to complete. FlareStorm 21:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC)